


诱

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	诱

“你昨晚说今天要去哪家医院见习？”  
神乐从晨报后面露出一双波澜不惊的眼，越过报纸的边缘看向那个正往背包里塞草莓大福的背影。  
“嗯？”波多野拎着已经塞得半满的背包站在敞着门的冰箱前，单手抵着下巴犹豫是否要再多带一只泡芙，闻言头也不回地向神乐道，“是东城大附属医院啦，我昨天睡前明明有告诉你。”  
“……我说过，你应该改掉喜欢在sex之后才说正事的习惯。”神乐蹙眉把脸藏回了报纸后面，“而且那个时间我已经很累了，说不定当时跟你对话的是龙。”  
“是是，我知道啦。”波多野最终还是把手伸向了他的泡芙，把背包塞得鼓鼓囊囊后才关上了冰箱，仰头看了眼墙上的挂钟瞪大眼睛，“糟糕，已经这个时间了！”  
踩在迟到边缘的小医生把背包往背上一甩，几步跨到餐桌前俯身在恋人的脸颊上匆匆一吻，边往玄关冲边向神乐喊：“我出门了！”  
大门被甩上的巨响在空旷的房间内形成余震，神乐静静听着同居人匆忙的脚步在门外逐渐消失，放下手上的报纸低声默念：“东城大啊……”  
他记得，那是那个人所在的地方。

东城大附属医院与帝都大素有交情，此次对来自帝都大尖端医疗中心的波多野亦表示了热烈欢迎，医院上上下下有头有脸的医生汇聚一堂，在宽敞明亮的会议室给他举办了一场简短的介绍会。  
波多野被包围在一众上了年纪的重量级老医师中，面对老家伙们真假参半的嘘寒问暖始终保持着热情真诚的态度，脸上笑容洋溢着暖阳般的活力，活脱脱一个有为后生的形象。  
渡海懒洋洋地窝在礼堂的最后排，半眯着眼盯着前方的人群看了一会儿，掏出手机偷偷照下了那个别院“贵宾”与院长说话的侧脸。  
“看来今天不会那么无聊了。”  
恶魔医生的心情难得放晴。他收起手机，在人群看不到的地方转身，猫着腰悄无声息地离开了喧闹的礼堂。  
身处人群中的波多野在余光中隐约注意到了那个消失在门外的背影，他猛地站了起来，把面前正跟他寒暄的院长吓了一跳。  
“怎么了波多野医生，哪里不舒服吗？”  
老院长关切地看着这个年轻温驯的后生，不解地顺着对方的视线往礼堂大门看去，却只看到那里大门紧闭，毫无异常。  
“啊，不，也许是我看错了。”  
波多野回过神坐回原位，向老院长笑得谦和，把话题转回东城大的医疗成就上。  
在后生官方又不失真诚的恭维中，老院长被哄得喜笑颜开，迅速把这个小小的插曲抛到了脑后。

欢迎会后，波多野在一名年轻医师的带领下，对东城大的各个科室进行着逐个的参观见习。  
跟在健谈的医师身边，波多野有些心不在焉。  
他想起上午在礼堂的那匆匆一瞥，那个身影像极了与他朝夕相对的恋人，这让他思维发散的大脑不禁产生了许多联想。  
神乐是不可能在这个时间出现在东城大的，他记得他的恋人今天应该是在某间戒备森严的实验室，进行他日常的研究项目。  
可是刚刚那个真的是错觉吗？  
想到神乐那偶尔不受他控制的精神问题，波多野还是更愿意相信他的亲眼所见。

参观进行到东城大引以为傲的心外科，带路的医师也变得兴奋起来。他领着波多野从手术室一路走过去，语气中带着藏不住的骄傲和热切。  
“我们医院佐伯教授的团队在心外科方面取得了相当伟大的成就，是我们的王牌科室。”医师说得眉飞色舞，脚步轻快地带波多野穿过一条安静的走廊，推开心外科办公室，“这里就是我们佐伯教授所领导的最优秀的心外科医生们。各位，让我们欢迎来自帝都大尖端医疗中心的波多野医生。”  
屋子里的一室白衣天使纷纷起身向参观者友好地问好，波多野谦和地向他们鞠躬致意，双方一派热烈平和的气氛。  
“谢谢各位，我很荣幸能来东城大的心外科见习，我……”  
“吱呀——”  
办公室紧闭的门被突兀地推开，一屋子的白衣天使僵住了笑容，如临大敌地看着波多野身后的大门。  
波多野止住了话头向后看去，一个出乎他意料的身影出现在了那里，让他顿时愣在当场。  
“神乐？”  
破坏了祥和气氛的渡海双手插兜，倚在门框上的身姿与挺拔威武相去甚远，却有着一种奇妙的压迫感，让人难以忽视。  
听闻波多野对他的称呼，渡海从鼻腔中发出一声嗤笑，与神乐如出一撤的蜜色眼瞳嘲讽地看着波多野，仿佛听到了什么荒诞的笑话。  
“你在叫谁？”  
“啊……诶？”  
波多野盯着渡海那张跟神乐几乎一模一样的脸，产生了一种诡异的倒错感。  
他几乎是在渡海对他做出嘲讽的表情时就意识到了那不可能是神乐本人，却还是被眼前这张过于相似的脸惊到，一时不知该说些什么。  
“啊，这位是渡海医生，也是佐伯教授团队的一员。”一旁的医师开口为波多野打了圆场，“渡海医生，这位是今天来见习的波多野医生。”  
波多野立刻反应过来，向渡海点头问好：“你好渡海医生，我是帝都大的波多野。”  
“邪魔。”  
眼前发生的一切对渡海来说仿佛是一场无关紧要的闹剧，他收起了玩世不恭的笑容，绕开波多野主动伸到他面前的手，穿过周围站了一排的同僚队伍径直走进了旁边的休息室，把一屋人关在了门外。  
气氛随着恶魔医生的离开开始重新缓和，有医生开始向波多野解释起渡海的行事为人，把友好的医学交流活动拉回正轨。  
波多野在谈话间隙瞥了一眼休息室紧闭的房门，若有所思。

午后三时，嗜甜如命的小医生拎着他的甜点，在心外科一众医生惊诧的目光中敲响了恶魔老巢。  
里面的渡海自然不可能出声允许他入内，静候了数分钟的波多野却在其他医生好心搭话前兀自推开了休息室的门。  
“渡海医生？你在休息吗。”  
一把活力十足的声音打破了休息室的宁静，渡海在毯子里拧起眉头，垂首默念了声。  
“邪魔。”  
“啊，你果然在这里。”  
声音的主人丝毫没有自己扰了别人清梦的自觉，迈着轻快的步子走到了渡海的床前，一屁股坐上了床沿。  
“午睡醒了的话，一起吃点甜品好不好？”  
按常理来说，令人闻风丧胆的恶魔医生此时应该给这个失礼的不速之客一脚，让他滚出魔王的地盘。  
但今天的渡海没有这么做。  
他忍下一肚子起床气从毯子里钻出来，上身半倚在床头，半睁着眼用一种审视的目光定定地看着波多野。  
波多野被这种目光看得有点脊背发毛，何况渡海的脸实在与他的恋人过于相似。  
他不自在地在床沿上扭了扭屁股，扬起手上的甜点盒子向渡海露出友善的笑容：“要来一点吗？”  
对方依旧没有开口，空气一时陷入寂静。  
就在波多野开始觉得自己来找渡海吃下午茶是不是一个错误的决定时，床上的人终于有了动作。  
渡海没有理会波多野，他撑起身捡起扔在床下的白大褂，从口袋里摸出一包烟，衔了一支在口中点燃，动作娴熟地深吸一口，向波多野的方向吐出一轮烟圈。  
“我不是神乐。”渡海的声音被刻意压低，透着一股慵懒的沙哑，“如果你是来问这个的话。”  
烟草燃烧的独特香气被动地钻入波多野的鼻腔，素来不抽烟的小医生耸了耸鼻子，却没有后退分毫。  
“但是你认识他，对吗？”  
“所以你是什么，来我这儿打听你对象的身世背景？”渡海哑着嗓子笑出了声，眼神带着一股玩味，“你觉得我跟他是什么关系呢？”  
“唔。”刚刚三十冒尖的小医生终究不是恶魔的对手，他颓然地败下阵来，挎着肩膀放下了手上的甜点盒子，“我不知道，可以请你告诉我吗？”  
渡海没有接话。他拉过波多野放在床边的纸盒，指尖挑开盒盖，把抽了一口的烟摁熄在盖子内侧，取出一枚奶油泡芙举到嘴边，伸出殷红的舌尖，卷起乳白的奶油舔进口中一品，脸上顿时露出颇为嫌弃的表情。  
“甜过头了。”  
分明是极其普通的动作，在渡海慵懒的态度下却做得异常妩媚，举手投足间是波多野不曾在神乐身上见识过的风情。他感到一阵口干舌燥，忍不住悄悄吞咽下一口过度分泌的唾液。  
“神乐也不怎么喜欢甜食。”  
“那他倒是喜欢你。”渡海接得漫不经心，细白指尖撕下一片泡芙皮，倾身塞进波多野的口中，“我好像能理解为什么。”  
波多野下意识地张口从对方手上吃下泡芙皮，渡海的手指微凉，有意无意地擦过他的下唇，留下淡淡的烟草味。  
融化了的奶油从泡芙被撕开的一角流下，白浊黏液流了渡海一手，被他从手腕开始自下往上地一点一点舔净，留下一片唾液的痕迹，在室内微弱的光线下反着淫靡的水光。  
波多野强迫自己把视线从对方的手上抽离，转而望向渡海的眼睛。  
“为什么？”  
渡海笑得意味深长，沾满唾液的手腕一翻将泡芙扔回纸盒，向前搭上波多野的胯间。  
“因为我也喜欢。”

神乐此时有种糟糕的预感。  
淡淡的焦躁已经困扰了他一天，上午的工作效率几乎被完全摧毁，下午摆弄着一组数据至今，也未能分析出什么结果。  
他长叹一声松开了键盘，身子后仰将自己重重扔进椅子里。  
神乐猜想此刻的波多野大概已经见过了那个跟他长得极为相似的人，不知道他会不会因此而惊得忘记多吃一只泡芙。  
暂时让自己脱离工作的神乐靠在椅背上，缓缓合上了眼睛。  
他回想起上周与渡海的见面。那个人的性格是一如既往的恶劣，听闻他有了正式的恋人之后，依然按着他接了一个强迫的吻。  
他并不讨厌他，却也无法像亲人一样地喜欢他。  
渡海征司郎，他那聚少离多的表兄。

这是一场倒错的侵犯。  
渡海把波多野推倒在床上，解下他的皮带，将他的双手高举过头，绑在床尾的柱子上。随后他脱下了对方的裤子，埋首于他的胯间，扶起沉睡的性器含进口中。  
肉茎被一片湿热紧紧包裹，波多野忍不住闷哼出声，两腿抗拒地乱蹬，大脑却依旧没有从惊愕和茫然中回神。  
渡海的袭击让他措手不及，惊讶使他的反应慢了一拍。加之那张脸让他有种被恋人袭击的错觉，等他反应过来时，他已经被渡海绑在了床上，阴茎在渡海的口中慢慢勃起。  
“不、渡海医生，为什么……？”  
波多野竭力仰起上身向对方看去，看到了自己恋人的脸在为自己口交的场景。  
渡海侍弄男人性器的功夫跟他的手术技巧一样娴熟。他张大了口将肉茎深深含进喉咙，在堪堪要干呕时吐出，灵巧的舌细致舔过每一寸经络，猫唇不时停下来吮吸顶端，唇肉贴着冠状沟吮出清脆水声。  
见波多野看了过来，渡海抬眼向他露出一个暧昧笑容，舌尖故意伸出被唾液打湿的唇瓣，在他的注视下舔下从马眼中流出的腺液。  
“我猜，神乐从来没有给你口过吧？”  
波多野闻言僵在当场，腿徒劳地蹬了几下，最终停下了挣扎。  
渡海知道他的话奏效了，两手揉弄起肉茎底部的精囊，愉快地哼出柔软的鼻音：“偶尔来一次不也挺好？既然我跟他长得那么像。”  
波多野重重地躺回床铺，逃避般闭上了眼睛。

神乐破天荒地决定提早下班。  
既然继续待在实验室也不会有更多进展，那么提早离开才是效率最大化的选择。  
他猜想这个时间波多野应该还没有回家。走出研究所大楼的神乐站在街边，一时不知该去往何处。  
那股萦绕在他心头的不安始终没有消散，他难以想象，当渡海见到他的恋人时，会作出怎样的反应。  
无论如何，那大概都不会是什么令人愉快的事情。  
神乐在原地驻足半晌，最终扬手招停了一辆出租车，一弯身子钻进车子后座。  
“去东城大附属医院。”

渡海脱掉了他的裤子，赤裸着臀肉坐在波多野的胯间，扶着被他舔湿的肉茎用股缝来回磨蹭，嘴里故意发出几声勾人的呻吟。  
波多野依旧紧闭着双眼，长时间被束缚的手腕开始发麻，血液仿佛全部转向下身，那个不该有反应的地方在恶魔的玩弄下兴奋得让他羞耻，他的脑中出现了神乐那张总是波澜不惊的脸，奇妙的愧疚感让他咬紧了下唇，不敢直视他脑内的恋人。  
“你真的不睁开眼睛看看吗？要插进去了哦。”  
渡海扶着那根违背着主人意愿挺立的肉棒，薄唇高高扬起，笑得像个吸人精魄的魅魔。  
波多野别过了头，依然在做着无声的抵抗。  
没有得到回应的渡海也不恼，按下波多野的肉茎塞进臀缝，对准了穴口往下一坐，让粗长的阴茎贯穿他的穴肉，发出淫荡的浪叫。  
“哈啊，好大……难怪神乐会喜欢这个，嗯……”  
渡海喘息着停留了片刻，两手向后撑上波多野的大腿，扭动着臀部用后穴上下套弄起来。  
“他这种时候会叫你什么？嗯……是叫名字吗？卓巳……卓巳、啊啊，好舒服……”  
他似乎是顶到了自己的敏感带，整个人战栗着发出越发甜媚的叫声，火热的穴肉越收越紧，如蛇的腹腔，蠕动收缩着将猎物一步步往深处吞咽，尸骨无存。  
波多野始终不敢睁眼去看这个在他身上寻欢的魅妖，他的恋人在性事上从不主动，即使是做到兴起时也总是隐忍着欲望，脱了镜片的眸中分明满怀欲求，却始终保有着一分印刻进基因的冷静。  
他有一种预感，如果自己在这个时候睁眼看了渡海一眼，那便真的彻底背叛了神乐。

出租车在东城大的门外稳当停下，神乐下了车，望着面前庄严的白色建筑止住了脚步。  
一会儿见到波多野，他该说什么？  
医院的大门不断有病患和家属进进出出，神乐看着一对母子从他面前经过，突然意识到自己的行为无异于护崽的老母鸡。  
他几乎能想象到渡海猜出他的来意时那嘲讽的表情，仅仅是想象就足以让他放慢前进的脚步。  
神乐慢慢走进了东城大的大门，立于病患往来的大厅，不再前进。

波多野从未经历过这样的性事。  
他把嘴角咬得发白，喘息从齿缝溢出，性器深深埋在渡海的臀缝之间，胯部被不明的白色黏液染得一片泥泞，与对方的臀肉撞击时发出的声响也带着黏稠的水声。  
渡海扭累了腰，俯身抱住波多野的头，胸膛隔着两层衣料贴在一起，似乎能隐隐感受到对方错乱的心跳。  
他吻上了那两片紧闭的丰唇，带着烟草气息的湿热舌尖细致舔过波多野的每一寸唇肉，将淡淡的苦涩染遍这张嗜甜的嘴，随后登堂入室，用舌强硬地撬开小医生的唇缝，在对方带着奶油甜香的口中肆意搅拌出声。  
一吻结束，渡海高高扬起了他的肉臀，夹紧穴肉深深坐下去，沾满唾液的猫唇贴上波多野的耳畔恶劣地呼出气音。  
“卓巳，睁开眼睛看看我好不好……”恶魔医生一边说，一边顺着波多野的耳畔吻过去，充满爱欲的吻一路落上他的眼睑，热气吹起他纤长的眼睫，激得眼皮一阵颤动，“看看我嘛，你不喜欢我了吗？可是下面的肉棒还那么硬……”  
波多野扭过头大口喘息，口中混杂着苦味的腥膻让他越发有种被侵犯的感觉，性器却是越来越硬，在渡海的侍弄下几近高潮的边缘。  
如果习惯了渡海话语中慵懒妩媚的气音，波多野绝望地发现，他连声音都跟神乐十分相似，即使闭上眼睛身体还是在不由自主地为跟“恋人”交合而感到欢愉。精神的内疚与身体的快感将他撕裂成两个矛盾的残片，意识逃避般抽离，只剩下寻求解脱的本能。  
波多野最终还是没能逃脱渡海的掌控，精液被魅魔的屁股尽数榨出，他的大脑一片空白，紧闭的双眼随着一瞬的放松睁开，却被渡海俯身吻住。  
他看到“神乐”的脸上染着情欲的潮红，对他露出了一个胜利者般的笑容。  
他再度闭上了眼睛，让自己逃进睡眠的深渊。

神乐还是走到了心外科的休息室前。  
几分钟前东城大的医生们告诉他，波多野在三点左右进入了恶魔的地盘，就再也没有出来。  
他从那些医生们诡异的眼神中读出了这个下午休息室里发生的事情，渡海再一次出乎了他的意料。  
神乐没有主动去推那扇门，它被另一只手从内部拉开了，门后立着的人仿佛是另一个他自己，穿着被汗水浸湿的单薄衣衫，带了一身事后的暧昧气息，向他露出一个了然的笑容。  
“你来了。”渡海一偏身子倚上门框，满脸戏谑地注视着神乐，“我借用了一下你的东西，味道还不错。”  
神乐没有说话，一双平静无波的眼睛越过了渡海，径直看向昏暗的室内。  
“剩下的交给你了。”被无视的渡海嗤笑了一声，拖着疲惫的步子从神乐身边绕过。  
“啊，对了。”走出几步的渡海突然回过头，叫住了正欲推门的神乐，“下次如果他还想试试主动的“神乐龙平”的话，欢迎他随时来找我。”  
说完，渡海转身离开了心外科的办公室。  
神乐目送着他的背影消失在门外，沉默地推开了休息室的门扉。


End file.
